


Let it all seep in.

by takaraikarin



Series: 30-Days Drabbles [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, Consensual Infidelity, Contemplative Fic, Established Relationship, Lamperry - Freeform, M/M, This is basically my head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all the things that Frank uses to mark his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it all seep in.

**Prompt:** _Read everything you can. Let it all seep in. – Eduardo Corral_

There’s a Henry Williams book on the island in John’s kitchen, dog-eared and well-thumbed, next to a brand new _Soccernomics._

 

And there’s a cream-colored cashmere sweater in his walk-in closet. A bespoke Savile Row suit just a few hangers down seemingly out of place surrounded by simple, practical shirts. 

 

Even a pair of Ferragamos seemed to deem John’s shoe racks a suitable place to rest their soles on. 

 

One of these days now, all of those not-John’s things would start piling up more than Toni’s things. _(John doesn’t know how she really felt about them, but she looked the other way as she always does)_

 

These are all the things that Frank uses to mark his place. Because John is familiar and well-thumbed, and Frank is dog-earing John’s life. He’s underlining favorite passages in the book of John with burning kisses.

 

Frank left a ring on John’s bedside table this morning, while the bathroom mirror still has his condensation and the scent of his sweat still on John’s sheets. His bed is underlined twice. 

John palmed the ring and didn’t give it back to him.

He’s bookmarking Frank’s place.

 

_Read everything you can. Let it all seep in._

-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30-Day Drabbles Challenge for the prompt above.


End file.
